


Ensnared

by catandmouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dehumanization, F/F, Objectification, Other, Tentacle Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse/pseuds/catandmouse
Summary: Hermione forgot a very important thing about the Devil's Snare.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> Beginning dialogue taken directly from the book.

The creeping tendrils ventured farther up Ron and Harry's legs as Hermione tried to remember what she'd read. It was harder in the dark, with her friends in danger, than it was in a classroom.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare ... what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp —"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, struggling to remember what else the professor said as well as find a way to light a fire without fuel or tinder.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed, startling her mind quiet. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

Yes, she could do that. Fire was a simple spell. "Oh, right!" she said, and sent flames toward the plant until it retreated.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' _honestly_."

"This way," said Harry, but Hermione finally remembered the rest of their lesson as a tendril reached out and snared her ankle.

It yanked her to the ground reeling her in, and the boys shouted, pointing their wands at it. "NO FIRE!" Hermione yelled. "Fire makes the Devil's Snare renew itself. Go ahead; I'll take care of this."

Her determination faltered as soon as they ran through the door. She didn't know how to fight this, and the vines had already wrapped all the way around her legs, snaked beneath her robe.

One crept beneath her panties, and she squirmed uncomfortably, expecting it to continue up her chest. Instead, it poked at her pussy. "No, no, no, no, no," she gasped. "You're not supposed to touch me there."

She reached down to pull it away, letting her wand drop in her haste. But the Devil's Snare only wrapped around her wrists and pulled them away so that it could plunder her depths unheeded.

From her wrists, the creepers crawled up her sleeves, growing until they reached her nipples. Leaves curled around her puffy nipples, capping the bare beginnings of breasts, and closed tight, making Hermione wail. It hurt, how they twisted and pulled.

But she almost forgot the pain in her nipples when more vines grew into her pussy, twining around and around each other to fill her vagina completely. "Oh," she gasped, entranced by how the leaves tickled as they brushed against her inner walls. She wiggled her hips, working out the best motions to rub her insides, the sparks of pleasure combining with the sparks of pain from her nipples combine in a way that overwhelmed even Hermione's brain. Consumed by the unfamiliar pleasure, Hermione blacked out.

* * *

She woke in sunlight, blinking to adjust her tearing eyes, because her hands didn't respond when she tried to cover them.

"Oh, you're awake!" a familiar voice said.

"Professor Sprout?" Hermione asked, squinting. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"They're recovering in the infirmary, dear, but don't worry about them."

"Shouldn't I be with them?"

"Oh, no, you're a planter, now."

Alarmed, Hermione looked down. Her arms were wrapped in a series of straps that kept them caged to her body, pushing up her much fuller breasts. Other straps held her ankles to the backs of her thighs, her legs permanently spread wide. All the straps where connected to the ceiling, suspending her in midair above the Devil's Snare, currently sleeping since the greenhouse tiles were letting the sun in.

As she looked down, a few green tendrils peeked out of her pussy, reaching for the bigger plant, but they soon retreated.

"You're growing a new Devil's Snare inside you," the professor explained. "Your milk will come in soon, but until then, I'll keep you watered."

"But professor, I have classes!"

"Not anymore, Hermione. Growing more Devil's Snare is your purpose. No need for schooling when you already have a place. You're no good as a school girl anymore, anyway. You'll adjust soon. Here," she said, pointing her wand and blacking out a few tiles. "I usually keep it bright while I work, but this will help."

With her wand, she guided a tendril from the parent plant to Hermione's clit. To her surprise, she could feel wetness dripping down her thighs as the leaves tugged viciously on her little clit. It was much better than going to class.

"There you go," Professor Sprout said, lifting her robe and angling her hips to piss on Hermione's pussy.

She shuddered violently with pleasure in her suspension at the feel of the warm liquid nurturing the life inside her.

"That's a good planter," Professor Sprout said. "Now, dear, why don't you clean me off?"

With a flick of her wand, she levitated herself, and Hermione eagerly leaned forward to lick the wet pussy nestled within her grey curls. With the professor's murmured instructions, she set to learning the only skill that mattered to her now.


End file.
